As My Land Falls
by Hetalialuuver4ever
Summary: You know how people theorize that there are different dimensions separated by walls? Well what if there were doors between the dimensions? What if there was a whole planet full of people with superhero like powers? Wanna find out?


A/N: Enjoy my original idea guys. Erebor was usually a quiet place, everything living and working in harmony. Today was an exception. Dwarves were running around panicking. King Thorin Oakenshield sweeps into the throne room with Gandalf and Bilbo Baggins walking behind him. Every race in the room quieted and started to file out until it was only the three and a glowing orb in the middle of the room. Bilbo frowns. "You can hear that, right?" He asks, turning to the others. Gandalf and Thorin turn to give him a questioning look. Bilbo blushes. "What do you hear?" Gandalf asks. "Help me." Rings throughout the room. They all turn, everyone in the mountain had heard that. The orb starts to pulse, strands of light whipping off its surface. Thorin ushers Bilbo behind him quickly, taking up a protective stance with his sword in front of him. The orb slowly unravels until a women is visible. The threads lower her gently to the floor and then disappear into a locket laying on the woman's chest. Gandalf approaches cautiously. He comes to kneel next to her, casting a spell to see if she is injured. The woman breathes lightly, her long brown hair splayed out under her head gracefully. She wears a golden circlet on her head, and wears a long intricate dress of red and gold with boots to match. Gandalf breathes out shakily. "I have met her before." He states solemnly as he stands, "She is a princess from a foreign planet." "Actually it's queen now." A joking voice says heavily. She stands, seeming to be pushing the weight of the world up with her. "Queen Ellitana Bemitun Domitrux of Chermodia." She states, bowing. "King Thorin Oakenshield, heir of line of Durin." Thorin replies, bowing his head in return. "Oh, I know." She says airily, smiling widely. "Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire." The Hobbit states, bowing lowly to the queen. "Oh Mr. Baggins! Such a pleasure. You are a very special hobbit, you know." The queen replies happily. She steps forward to shake his hand, but she begins to faint. Thorin and Bilbo step forward, but Gandalf catches her before she can fall. She laughs. "Seems as if I haven't fully recovered yet. Mind taking me to a healer? I tend not to notice how injured I am." She asks jokingly with an air of seriousness. Thorin grunts, moving to lend his shoulder to help the queen somewhat walk. Bilbo scurries after them as they head out into the crowd and towards a healer. Dwarves gasp in shock. The queen keeps her head down, trying to hide her pain-filled expression. "I fear my pain may have caught up with me." She grunts, trying to hide a rather obvious limp. "How did this happen?" Thorin asks. Ellitana stops walking. "The Romitaks." She sates quietly, hatred trying to break out in the form of her words. Gandalf's eyes widen. "My dear child." He states. "Not here." She whispers, reminding everyone of their surroundings. They hurry to the royal hall, Thorin calling for Oin to be brought to his room to his guards. They lay Ellitana gently on the bed and Thorin grabs Bilbo's hand, leading him out onto the balcony and closing the door behind him. "They're going to find me." The queen states, refusing to look at her long-time friend. "I will deal with them." Gandalf replies. "No." She says fiercely. "We dealt with them fine-" "You died Gandalf!" She roars. "I know, child. You saved me." He states. "I wouldn't be able to do that this time." She says quietly, tears gently leaking down her face. Gandalf sighs. "We must protect you." He says, his fondness for the child shining through his words. "Call the council of Justice, they shall deal with the Romitaks." Ellitana looked like she was about to say something else when Oin bursts through the door. Thorin blushes, looking anywhere that isn't where Bilbo. Bilbo sighs. "Your highness, I would like to apologize for Gandalf. I hadn't meant to step into your kingdom, but he dragged me." Bilbo states, a sadness prevalent in his eyes. Thorin looks at him for the first time in years and he falls to his knees. He grabs Bilbo's hands and holds them close to him. "Can you ever forgive me Bilbo?" He asks shakily. Bilbo's breath catches in his throat and he falls to his knees as well so he can hug the dwarf king. "Always." He chokes out, tears misting his eyes. "I'm so sorry." Thorin states, holding the hobbit close. They both startle when the door flies open and Gandalf walks out, grumbling about dwarves under his breathe. Thorin stands, pulling Bilbo with him, still hugging the hobbit close to him. Bilbo blushes profusely, his hand curling in Thorin's furs. Gandalf doesn't spare them a glance as he starts pacing the length of the rather large balcony. Bilbo buries his face in Thorin's chest. "I thought you hated me." He whispers. "I was just too much of a coward to write or visit." Thorin replies, tightening his grip on Bilbo and burying his face in the golden curls. "I love you." Bilbo murmurs, half hoping that Thorin would hear it, and half hoping he wouldn't. Thorin grasps Bilbo's forearms, pulling him away from his chest. The dwarf swoops down and kisses Bilbo gently. "I love you." Thorin states. "I love you too, you big dunderhead." Bilbo states. The hobbit throws himself at Thorin, and kisses him again. Thorin pulls his hobbit close, berating himself for having been so stupid all these years. Gandalf sighs. He stiffens suddenly, and throws open the door to the room. Ellitana is gone and Oin is on the other side of the room. A dwarf, a hobbit, and a wizard rush down the halls, following the trail of destruction. They come to a grinding halt when the reach the throne room. There's a creature standing- no hovering- in the middle of the room. His skin is gray and saggy, he has sharp rows of uneven teeth, no eyes, a misshapen head, and is covered only by a loincloth. The queen is slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, his long yellow fingernails contrasting the sparkling gold it scratches. Gandalf growls, startling the other two occupants of the room. Even more surprisingly, the beast replies with guttural growling of his own. The beast lays down Ellitana and backs up, allowing the three beings to rush forward to her. The beast growls once more, and then disappears. Ellitana groans. "Come out now child." Gandalf calls. "So ya detected the illusion, good fah ya." A voice calls. A girl, looking identical to Ellitana, walks out of the shadows. She's wearing green ripped pants, a gray tank top, with 'Are You My Mummy?' printed under a picture of a boy with a gas mask on, a leather jacket casually clinging to her body. Her hair is braided around her head, and she has lots of cheap jewelry occupying most of the space she takes up. She wears glasses that are purple and blue and green and looks at the men with searching emerald eyes. A round bronze locket type watch hangs around her neck and swings as she walks. She throws a backpack with a gas mask attached to it over her shoulder and adjusts two axes that hang from her belt and two Western guns attached to her thighs . "Sorry ta barge 'n, I didn' chose ta coome 'ere." She says, walking past the men on black boot covered feet. "What do you mean, child?" Gandalf asks, easily keeping up with her fast pace. Thorin and Bilbo scramble to keep up. "Well meh watch jus' kin' of zapped meh 'ere, and I wa' in the middle ah training too. Probableh lef' a big 'ole in the wa''s betw'n 'mensions- I'm goin' ta 'ave ta fix tha' now won' I? Sorree about tha' ill'sion by the way- i' turns on it's own- a def'nse mechani'm I believe." She stops to take a breath. The girl turns to Gandalf and sticks out her hand. "Killian Dominu, nice ta meet ya!" She states. "My dear, where is Ellitana?" Gandalf asks. "Well, 'ow am I suppo'ed ta kno'! An' tha's ju' downrigh' rude ah ya! Can' nary a belie'e tha' you'd outrigh' i'nore meh han'!" She exclaims, her Scottish accent thickening. "Oh I am sorry my dear. My name is Gandalf. Now, where did you come across that necklace?" The wizard replies, shaking the girls hand. "I wa' born wit' i'! Meh ad'pted mum sai' i' wa' a gif' fr'm gah'!" She replies. Gandalf's brow furrows in confusion. "Born with it?" He asks slowly. "Well- aye. I were a wee lass an' me mum foun' meh wandr'n ab't an' took meh in. Sai' I n'v'r took i' off sheh d'd! 'Tis fr'm meh real mum." Killian states as she begins to walk again. "How did you end up here?" Thorin asks, walking next to Gandalf now. "I were trainin' i' t'e fi'lds an' I were att'ck'd- by the 'ngl'sh nah' tha' I th'n' 'bout i'! Meh lockeh m'st 'ave zapped meh 'ere 'n orda ta kee' meh sa'e." Killian says thoughtfully, reaching the gates. "Where were you training?" Bilbo asks from Thorin's side. "Scotland ah carse!" Killian exclaims. They all look at her weirdly. "Wha?" She asks when she notices the odd looks. "Where on middle earth is that?" Thorin asks, eyebrows furrowed. " 's naht." She replies casually. Killian stops and turns to the group. "I's t'me fah meh ta leave." She states solemnly. "But-" Bilbo starts. She holds up a hand to stop him. "I wa' zapped 'ere fah a reas'n. Tr'ble beh br'win'. I's t'me I st'p i'." She states. Gandalf frowns. "Ah'll beh f'ne." She says. She turns away from the group and strides out of the gate and into the village of men. She walks quickly, not paying attention to any of the people around her. She hurries, looking behind her. She stops when she's safely in the forest. "Finallee." She breathes. She takes a minute to breathe and relax until she pulls her gas mask down her head until it rest around her neck. "Le's go fin' s'me sp'd'rs." She says, pulling out her axes and disappearing from that exact spot in the forest. 1 year later "Le' meh go!" A Scottish voice shouts as Killian is dragged into the throne room of Mirkwood. "Yer m'nh'ndln' a que'n!" She shouts, twisting about in their grasps. "I' thi' I' the than's ah g't fah k'llin' the sp'dahs ah'm n'v'r helpin' any'ne aga'n!" "Let her down." A fair looking elf demands. He watches as she scrambles to her feet as her tall human complain is led gently in. "Nice job your highness." The human boy snorts sarcastically. He straightens out his gray button up shirt and his black jeans before brushing a hand through his short black hair. "Welcome back to Mirkwood, your majesty." Elrond greets. "'Lahd Elr'nd." Killian replies, bowing. "Who is it you have with you?" The pale elf asks with veiled curiosity. Killian chuckles. "Thi' i' meh frien'! Ludwig Ad'lf, meet Kin' Elr'nd." She says with a devious smile on her face. Ludwig bows with a blush lightly dusting his cheeks. Elr'nd smiles and stands. He moves to where the tall man stands and grasps his hand lightly, kissing the knuckles gently. Ludwig's blush increases into one that resembles a tomato. A wide grin spreads across Killian's face as she watches them interact. She slips away after a while, the smile slipping off her face. She clicks open her locket and sighs. "E'ghtee p'rc'nt." She whispers. She looks at the locket for a while until she runs into a door. She rolls her eyes. "Allr'ght." She heaves, throwing open the door in the middle of the hallway and stepping through. "Asg'rd." She states solemnly, "Naw wh' woul' ya nee' meh 'elp?" She ponders to herself as she starts to walk. NOTE: Sorry if this was confusing guys! Killian is her unofficial name(the name she uses outside of Chermodia- she was exiled). I'll put up a backstory eventually... 


End file.
